Sacrifice a Swan
by Shurikenx
Summary: ‘If our parents were around…’A hand came to stroke at my hair, pulling lightly before resting on the hem of my shirt. His fingertips brushed against the skin of my neck as he spoke... 'I wouldn't be able to do this.' [Strong Uchihacest, lemon, horror]


**A/N::**

Well, this story is dedicated to _AmberStallion_ – who said that they really like to see a 'predator/prey' relationship between Itachi and Sasuke. I really quite liked the idea – and set to work on a new story, trying to enforce that exact same idea. This story takes place during episode 81 – where the village is just recovering from Orochimaru's invasion and attempted 'destruction of the leaf village'. You know the bit where Itachi and Kisame are in the tea house, and Sasuke goes to meet Kakashi just outside it? Well, this is what would've happened if only Kisame had gone to fight the Jounin – and Itachi had stayed behind with Sasuke…

I hope that this is what _AmberStallion _meant by a 'predator/prey' fiction – and I hope that you all enjoy it. (This story is a long one – so prepare yourself for a long read.) Oh – and please leave reviews – I'd love to know what you all think of it.

**Warnings:** Blood play, Strong incest/yaoi/lemon, Sadism, and just plain Uchihacest. :3

- - - - -

- - -

**Sacrifice a Swan**.

- - -

- - - - -

The sky was really blue today, I thought to myself; lying on my back on one of the rooftops. The clattering of metal tools striking wood and cement resounded from the streets below, as men and women alike helped to rebuild the village. It's strange how after such a disaster – people can actually get back on their feet and realise that they have to start everything all over again…. How could they actually smile and laugh? How can people have such strength? I guess, in actual fact, they were just re-building the village. Morales and hope needed re-building too.

I sat up, pushing my upper body up onto my elbows. A small hawk was flying overhead – its piercing cry seeming to split the clouds as they parted before its wings. I knew what that symbol meant. I sighed, ignoring how my legs protested – and stood up.

_What could Kakashi want now_? I asked myself, as I jumped down onto the scaffolding planks from the roof. _Could it be about the chuunin matches – or…_ I placed a shaking hand on the back of my neck – touching the curse seal with the very tips of my fingers. Just the smallest touch made it flare up with pain, and my running faltered as I stumbled forward a few steps. I guess I should've rested more – that match with Gaara had drained me completely of Chakra – letting my control slip over the curse, and allowing it to take over my body.

How could this _thing_ possibly make me stronger – if all it did was corrupt me physically?

I angrily gritted my teeth, and continued running through the streets. Only when I could see Kakashi in sight, did I decide to slow my running to a walk.

'Kakashi? It's not like you to show up early – what gives?' I asked, pushing my hands into the pockets of my trousers.

'Well, _sometimes_ I'm early…' I could almost tell that his words weren't directed at me – and the glance towards Asuma and Kurenai confirmed my thoughts. They nodded, and vanished in a swirl of green leaves. Where were they….going? I frowned slightly.

'So, Sasuke – I need you to go to the Uchiha Compound for me –'

'W-What?' I interrupted angrily. I had no intention of going back to that place.

'Well, technically it's not even in the compound – it's _under_ground. You know the place I mean?'

I glared at his masked face. The normally present smile –although it wasn't to be seen on his lips – wasn't showing in his eyes. Yes, I knew where the place was. The Uchiha Clan kept important scrolls there – hidden from the enemy in a maze of chambers underground.

I nodded my head.

'But – why do I need to go there now? And where have Asuma and Kurenai --?'

'That's none of your concern,' He said gently, and although the words weren't meant to insult – I clenched my hands into fists; hidden in my pockets.

'Sasuke,' he sighed, obviously noticing my displeasure at being treated like a child.

'Just go to the chamber and stay there. Don't leave it until nightfall – and even then, be wary.'

He vanished in a puff of grey smoke before I question him further. Damn him. And what did he mean by the fact that 'it had nothing to do with me?' – Surely, if _I_ was the one who had to _go_ to the hideout – then it had _everything_ to do with me!

As much as I had the urge to stamp my foot like an irritable child; I didn't. No, instead of stropping like a 3 year old – I turned smartly on my heel and began walking through the town centre. I was heading for the outskirts of the town.

Little did I know, that someone was watching my every move.

* * *

'_Itachi-san, the boy – he's leaving.' _

'_I know.' The younger man replied softly; his eyes burning into the back of the boy who was walking down the narrow streets. Even though he was surrounded by crowds of milling and massing people – his small -and yet slight image- seemed permanently etched into the man's scarlet eyes. _

_No matter how much he would have liked to look away, although, in all honesty – he __**didn't **__want to – his eyes seemed fixed on the boy's figure. Like a trance, the boy's body seemed to draw him in; and the man shifted slightly in his seat. The smell of fresh dango and sweetmeats swung in tendrils on the air – like an invisible pendulum on a clock. _

'_Kisame – get going now. You'll be expected to fight with Kakashi there. Don't make a fool of either of us, or the Akatsuki. Keep your moves to a limit. Don't do anything too brash.' _

_Kisame nodded, the thin pieces of white fabric hanging from his straw hat dangled from the movement. _

'_And you?' He asked, watching his associate's face calmly. He had been working with the young man for about a year now – and he knew the small flickers of emotions that would briefly show on his face. Sometimes, it was the trace of a smile that threatened its way across his lips – and sometimes, it was the way the shallow lines on his face seemed to deepen with concentration. _

_But this time…Kisame noticed the sheer cunning in the scarlet eyes – plotting and swirling with an evil unlike any he had ever seen before. Indeed, Kisame had to struggle to stop himself shivering. The cruelness in that gaze was just…_

_Malevolent._

'_Kisame – ' The slow, condescending tone snapped the man out of his thoughts. _

'_You need to go – Now.'_

_He nodded, and stood up from the table, not glancing back at his colleague who remained seated. He was glad that he hadn't looked back; for if he thought the scarlet eyes to be malevolent** then**…_

_He would have seen a much darker, much more** sinister** gaze following the young boy, who was disappearing out of sight. _

_

* * *

_

I looked down the long winding passage into the ground below. I had lifted the tatami mats up – their rotting fibres nearly fell apart in my fingers - and propped them against the stone wall at the side of the room. I was in the old Uchiha estate – in the building that was used for clan meetings. The old scrolls hung limply from the walls – the inked kanji appearing dull on the browned paper; covered with lace-like cobwebs. The whole place oozed death and decay – but I desperately tried to ignore the memories.

I was here to…wait, what _was_ I here for? Kakashi had told me to 'be wary' and to stay put. Was I here to hide? But if so…hide from…what? It would have to be someone powerful if the sensei's feared for my safety – but not powerful enough to order an entire evacuation.

It didn't make any sense.

Cautiously, I leaned over the black hole I was to descend into. Peering down it, I could see the long winding trail of stone steps – curling like the body of a snake down into the darkness. The Uchiha Clan often had meetings here; meetings which I was never invited to.

Angrily I tightened my fists by my side. Why wasn't I ever good enough for them? Why would they look at me, and only see my failures? No child should have had that kind of pressure put upon them – lest of all me.

I released the breath I hadn't realised I had been holding. The dark opening in the ground seemed to draw me in – and I took another step closer.

'After you Sasuke.'

A hand suddenly gripped at the back of my neck – and pushed me forward. I lost my balance – and fell into the darkness of the trapdoor.

I fell silently for a split second – before my whole body crashed into the edges of the granite steps. I cried out in pain – trying desperately to grab onto something and prevent my fall; but there was nothing to grab onto to. I continued my treacherous fall, violently smacking against the walls and steps as the staircase continued to drop. My fingers scraped across the rough stone floor, and the skin tore on my face. With a final sickening thud, I collapsed in a bloody heap at the bottom of the staircase.

I lay there for a while, trying to catch my breath as pain ricocheted through my entire body. My eyes stung as something warm dribbled across them; and I nervously raised a bruised hand to my forehead. A soft mass of damaged flesh –wet with blood- met my fingertips; evidence of the large gash just above my left eye.

Had I really – really been pushed? My head reeled with nausea, making it difficult to remember the incident. Cold fingers – as cold as ice – had clutched at my neck…and a voice – there was definitely a voice just before I fell…

Hastily, I stumbled to my feet – trying to hold back the sudden wave of sickness coiling in my gut – but I was too weak to prevent it. I clutched helplessly at my stomach as I retched onto the cold ground below me. My knees trembled with the effort of supporting my body, but I steadied them; placing my hands on the wall to lean against them.

It was completely silent in the underground passage.

Torches aligning the wall flickered dimly with small amber flames – casting shadows around the tunnelway. That…that _person_ – what did he want with me? There was no doubting that he was the reason I was meant to be hiding – but, he knew just where to find me. How was that possible? He must've been following me…right back from the town...

Another wave of nausea struck my stomach – but was nothing in comparison to the sheer horror that I felt next.

Footsteps. Coming down the stairs behind me; slippery with my blood.

He was coming to get me. I had to – get away – _**run - **_

And I tried. I had only stumbled a few paces, when I realised something was horribly wrong with my movement. I bit back a scream of pain as I looked at my right leg. A large lump emitted from the side of my knee – white as ivory as it pressed against the stretching skin. My lower leg seemed to swing slightly – moving on its own accord as though it were disconnected.

The footsteps behind me were becoming louder – and yet, it wasn't the noise that frightened me the most. No, it was the way they were slow and casual – as though they were in no hurry to find me.

He knew I had nowhere to run.

_No – I must try!_ I mentally cursed myself, gritting my teeth against the excruciating pain in my dislocated knee – and dragging it behind me as I moved further into the dark passage. I clawed at the wall beside me as I stumbled onwards – trying to keep any weight off of my right leg – and failing miserably.

It must've been a matter of minutes – as I groped at the rough stone wall and stumbled along the tunnels – before I finally reached a junction of paths. I stopped, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart and slow my breathing. If I was to get out of here alive, then I needed to think. I needed to concentrate. I couldn't keep running like this – not with profusely bleeding gashes and dislocated joints. No, I needed a plan. I needed something….else.

That's when the idea hit me. If I couldn't run, I needed to confuse the enemy and make him give up on his search for me. I pressed the nagging thought of 'this particular enemy wouldn't give up very easily', to the back of my head. Summoning my chakra to my scratched and bleeding hands, I preformed the easiest of the hand seals. Two clones appeared by my side; each one an exact replica of me – albeit the blood and bruised bones – and immediately took off running down the forked path. One to my left, and one to my right. That meant that I was going forward. I clutched at the wall once more as I stumbled on.

* * *

_Itachi walked slowly down the staircase. His sandals slapped gently in the small puddles of blood – appearing black in the dimly lit tunnel. He hadn't meant to hurt Sasuke – not really. It was strange how just the feeling of the boy's skin made his nerves electrify. That soft, white skin of the boy's slender neck under his fingers… He suppressed a shudder of pleasure as he continued walking. _

_He didn't bother to hide his footsteps – even though it would've been very easy. No, he wanted Sasuke to hear him coming after him. To __**feel**__ his presence. _

_He reached the end of the winding staircase, only to catch a glimpse of his brother performing a shadow clone jutsu. The small raven haired boy had set his clones running off in different directions – one to the left of the forked path, and one to the right. Itachi watched in amusement. _

'_I think you're forgetting that I have the advantage here, Sasuke.' He muttered, closing his eyes – only to open them with the sharingan activated. The red irises burnt fiercer than any flame – flickering with lust and an insatiable passion. _

_He smiled behind the rim of his cloak, as the clones melted in his vision – revealing the true form of his younger brother. He watched with a mixture of longing and delight as the boy stumbled down the corridor ahead, blood dripping from his hair in tiny beads; and his breath coming in short pants. The sight was magnified indescribably by the sharingan – and Itachi's head swam. _

_Silently, he followed his brother into the darkness – trying to ignore how his dark heart thumped wildly at the sight of his brother in agony. _

_

* * *

_

_No – I could… **hear** him –** closer** and closer – **Ngh **– Come **on** – Keep moving –_

I repeated the words over and over to myself – hoping that they would restore some of my courage. They didn't.

The footsteps were closer now. They were still a fair distance away – but not far. My leg seared with white hot pain – making my movements slow; like moving through thick tar. I couldn't stop though…no – I needed to get away - !!

I couldn't remember a time when I had been so scared - although I hated to admit it– but, everyone was human. Everyone felt fear during their lives. It wasn't abnormal.

Breathe, stumble, bite back the pain. Breathe, stumble, bite back the pain. Don't stop. Don't stop falter. Keep the enemy guessing – keep the enemy ---

_Oh no. _

_Please – not now…_

A stone wall stood before me; blocking my path. It was a dead end.

I didn't bother to hold back my cry of despair, as I threw my fists at the thick wall in anguish. I sunk to my knees, my legs collapsing willing beneath my body. The joint in my dislocated knee strained at the position – but I was numb to the pain. All I could do was listen to the footsteps echoing slightly as they approached me from behind. The clones hadn't worked… He had managed to see through my plan.

I pressed my head against the cold stone – hearing the dull clank of my forehead protector strike the wall. My forehead protector…I could always use the supple fabric to bandage the wounds running diagonally across my lower arm – which, I noticed with a wince, was turning a strange shade of purple. Red blood trickled from the numerous scratches – and my nerves frayed. Blindly fumbling with my bruised fingers – I reached behind my head to find the knot of fabric.

I hadn't noticed that the footsteps – which had been the only sound that I heard for what seemed like hours in darkness – had stopped. The silence surrounding me didn't register in my spinning mind – but the sudden presence of an immense chakra did.

I didn't want to look behind me. He was standing there – the person who had pushed me down the endless flight of stairs into the darkness. The person who wanted to hurt me – was merely metres away.

The hand which had been about to undo my forehead protector – was suddenly gripped in cold fingers. As much as the touch was sudden – I couldn't say that it was vicious. No, if anything…the touch was gentle.

'You've grown since I last saw you.'

The voice was just as cold as the fingers holding my hand behind my head – and the tone was casual; as though the person knew me.

That's when it suddenly clicked into place. Pulling my hand from his grip, I frantically turned on my knees to face him. Pain shot from my right leg, but my scream was quickly stopped. My breath caught in my throat as I registered his image before me; the black sandals, the black cloak with red clouds emblazoned across it – and most of all, the scarlet eyes; boring deep into me.

'I – Itachi?!'

I couldn't believe it. What was he doing here?! How could he even think to show his face in the village again – let alone in front of me! Angrily I gritted my teeth – struggling to get to my feet to face him. I needed to attack – needed to get him away from me… But my body didn't choose to co-operate. My limbs were too weak to even stand, and I remained on the floor, propped up against the wall.

The look in those eyes made me feel that I had been defeated, before the fight had even begun.

'It's a good thing that you ran into a dead end…' He said, smiling as he took a step closer.

'- or else I might've been chasing you all day.'

I tried desperately to recoil from his advances – but the stone wall behind me stood fast, and prevented my movements. Fear slowly began to trickle through my veins, and my heart was quickly thudding madly beneath my rib cage.

I tried not to flinch as he knelt before me. I just needed to keep calm. Don't let him see my pain or weakness. Keep. Calm.

His cloak rustling gently as he moved; his hand grabbed at my injured leg, and pulled it towards him. The pain stung – and I had difficulty suppressing the scream.

'What did you do to your leg?' He asked, almost in wonder, as he touched at the lump of bone pressing white against the flesh of my knee.

'You – You pushed me! _You_ did this!' I shouted breathlessly, a bead of sweat running down my forehead from under my forehead protector. How could he act as if he wasn't the reason for my agony? He was the one to blame for my state!

'You've dislocated the joint right _here – _' He pressed his thumb mercilessly into my knee – making me cry out in horror at the red hot pain under his touch. Without a word, he lifted his free hand up to my head, and tugged at the metal band across my forehead. The knot in the fabric came loose, and the heavy protector fell into his hands.

'W-what are you doing?' I asked in bewilderment, afraid of what the answer might be. He didn't reply, but instead, tore one half of the black fabric. He seemed to relish in tearing the material; as I saw his eyes glint. The metal piece was tossed aside; clanking loudly as it struck the dark ground. He obviously didn't hold the village symbol dear to him anymore; it was painfully obvious from the slashed headband that was positioned just above those scarlet eyes.

'Remember when we were younger, and you used to always scrape yourself during training?'

I glared at his innocent smile, not quite fitting with the emotions hidden deep within his eyes. There was something sinister about the whole situation. Something wasn't right…

'Remember when you always ran to me to help you with your wounds? Well, we're just doing the same thing now.'

I didn't have time to acknowledge his words, or even to contemplate on the old memories that had begun stirring deep within my head – for as soon as spoke, he grabbed at my knee – and twisted the joint.

The sickening crunch of re-fitting bone was diminished by my scream. Even after the bone had fitted into place once more, the searing, buzzing feeling in my leg didn't disperse. My mind clouded – making every tiny movement I dared to make seem languid.

'You always had such perfect legs – even when you were younger.' He spoke absentmindedly, stroking a slender forefinger down my shin, as if he were recollecting his thoughts. I lifted my face up slightly to look at him; kneeling between my parted legs.

'And your skin…'

He paused, picking up the piece of torn material again as he wrapped it tightly around my knee. I shuddered involuntarily as his fingertips brushed against my flesh; tying a small knot in the make-shift bandage.

'…was always so delectable.'

D-delectable? What did he…mean?

'Shut up Itachi.' I said through gritted teeth, lifting a hand from the ground beside me to push at his chest. The fabric of his cloak under my palm felt like exquisite black velvet.

He laughed; hollow and empty as his eyes flickered to meet my own. He leaned forward slightly, his breath striking my lips with a warmth that I couldn't help but lean into – much to my horror.

'You've always been so far, Sasuke,' he smiled, reaching out with the same forefinger to trail down my cheek. 'You've always been…' The dark nail dug into the skin slightly, pulling a deep red scratch along the side of my face. I winced at the pain, my hand still on his chest tightening a little in the fabric.

'…so _out-of-reach_.'

His hot lips touched the fresh wound on my cheek; his hand trailing down to the back of my neck. I could feel his fingers curling gently into the black hair matted with blood, and he tugged me forward.

All I could feel was warmth; centred at my lips. My eyes opened wide in shock when I realised that I was being kissed. It was only a small pursed kiss – but it was enough to make me push at him in disgust. Our mouths separated.

'Didn't you like it?' He asked, almost daring me to give him the wrong answer. I wasn't going to fall victim to his snide comments and strange actions. He was my brother; I could stand up to him.

'No – I didn't! That was… you _kissed_ me! There was nothing there to like!!' I shouted, and although he didn't answer straight away – I could tell that behind his scarlet eyes, he was seething at my defiance.

* * *

_Itachi was furious. Furious with the fact that he was being defied to so openly, and furious that Sasuke truly felt nothing in that kiss. For Itachi, that kiss had been a completely different experience. His nerves electrified at the simple contact; feeling those soft, pliant lips beneath his own. They had tasted faintly of blood and sweat – a taste which he found didn't leave his tongue – even after the kiss had been broken. _

_He wanted more. _

_And he wanted Sasuke to want it too. Sure enough, a little bit of resistance made things interesting – but he didn't want to __**force**__ the boy to do anything. No, Itachi may have been cunning and evil in all its shapes and forms – but when it came to his little-brother, things changed slightly. _

_He found that he would get a buzz from seeing the boy injured. Just the feeling of the dislocated bone under his hands had made his mind reel – and when he jerked it roughly back into place, he almost moaned at the cracking sound of bone, and the hoarse scream to accompany it. _

_He found that he would want to hurt the boy – mentally, not just physically. The soft flesh of the boy's neck seemed so inviting – he couldn't help but trail his hand down one cheek. He couldn't help but think what it would be like to snap that pretty swan-like neck – or to scar that ivory skin. What a thrill he got from just thinking it! But no – he wouldn't dare kill Sasuke. As much as Itachi loved hearing the boy's screams, he couldn't kill him – or end his life. _

_No. As much as Itachi was heartless and emotionless – something within him alighted in Sasuke's presence. He knew that it was more than just lust, or animalistic hunger. It was all of those things – and much more. He felt darker things, precious things – things he had never felt before, whenever he saw his little brother. He wanted to hold that fragile body between his arms, and melt into nothing more than a world for just the two of them. _

_Yes, he thought silently to himself, listening to Sasuke's yell of defiance as he pulled away from the kiss – If he was going to hell, he would drag Sasuke along with him. _

* * *

Nervously, I swallowed the tight lump that had formed in my throat. The look Itachi had been giving me was one of pure hatred – but now, it had changed. It seemed softer – and…more dangerous. 

'You…' He began, the word rolling from his tongue as he leaned closer to me – knowing very well that I couldn't move past him; my back pressing into the cold wall behind me.

'…would dare to defy me?' He whispered, his face hidden from my view as his hot breath cascaded past my ear. I shivered, and didn't reply. I _would_ dare to defy him – but the tone he ushered closer to my ear was all too threatening.

I shook my head, feeling his smile rather than seeing it.

'That's good,' he replied, lifting his face from my neck to look into my eyes once more. '– So let's try that again, ne?'

This time, I didn't resist as I was pulled into another kiss. I didn't _dare_ to. With such power at his fingertips – Itachi could kill me without me even realising I had died. Maybe that was why fear raced so prominently in my heart…

Or, maybe it was something else.

I closed my eyes as his tongue pressed against the seam of my lips, coaxing my mouth to open – which it did. The hot muscle slipped almost tenderly inside my mouth, touching my gums and teeth with a surprising gentleness.

I knew he couldn't keep the gentleness up though. As if confirming my thoughts, the hand at the back of my neck; holding me place, pressed hard. Our noses bumped – and his lips kneaded against mine with a growing intensity. We were too close – and in a state of claustrophobia, I broke away.

Panting and coughing lightly, I tried desperately to swallow the saliva that had forced its way down my throat. My whole mouth felt hot and wet – and my lips burned as if they had been scorched. He, on the other hand, didn't seem at all affected. His skin wasn't blushed, and his strands of his hair fell perfectly around his face, framing it.

'Makes me feel rather nostalgic…' He muttered, pulling a thumb slowly across my cheek.

'You mean all the days we never had together?' I spat out, waiting for the sting of my words to take affect – to damage the steel case that protected his emotions and hid him from me – but the sting never came.

He smiled, trailing the thumb down to my bruised lips; pressing onto them slightly and making me flinch.

'That's true,' he replied, '– although having the clan permanently out of the way has had its advantages aswell.'

I stared him, horror struck. 'There's never been anything but _disadvantages_ for what you did to them that night! How – how could you even _say_ such a thing…' I tried to prevent the shakes in my voice, but as images of the happy days spent together with my family resurfaced in my mind – I couldn't help but let the tears fall.

'I'm only saying it because it's true.'

No – no, it couldn't be true. To think that he had actually gotten something good out of massacring our family, whilst I was the one left with nothing… It was sickening.

The fingers at my lips dropped to my shoulder, and I found myself being tugged forward. My face pressed into the cloth of his cloak, and I felt his arms hold me tightly against his chest. I couldn't help but feel a little secure in his arms – strong and warm and protective; just like how he used to hold me when I was little.

'After all, if our parents were around…'

A hand came to stroke at my hair, pulling the spikes lightly before resting on the hem of my shirt. His fingertips brushed against the skin of my neck as he spoke; gently pushing the material down a little.

'…I wouldn't be able to do _this_.'

I froze, as his lips touched the exposed skin of my shoulder – his arms still encasing me within the embrace. Silently, I dug my fingers into the seam of his cloak; hiding my face as he continued to gently kiss my skin. I was humiliated that he was taking advantage of me, but the worse part was that I couldn't do anything to stop it.

'You killed…everyone – to… to –'

'Touch you?' He interrupted, his warm breath striking my damp shoulder. I remained silent.

'…kiss you?'

Angrily, I lifted my face from his cloak – pushing weakly at his chest in an attempt to get away from him and his snide words.

'Let me tell you a secret Sasuke,' he whispered, relaxing the hold around my body – as I fell suddenly to the floor; my back hitting the stone ground and making me cough. He crawled between my legs, an arm on either side of my head – pinning me to the ground.

'…I've wanted you this way since before I can remember.' He smiled, letting his words echo deep in my head before he continued:

'Weak, defenceless…' He paused, leaning closer to me to whisper into my ear; his black hair tickling the sides of my face as he did so.

'…lying underneath me.'

'S-shut up Itachi.' I said quietly; the shock of hearing his confession taking the very breath from my lungs.

'You see?' He said, laughing a little as he sat back on his haunches between my legs. I watched carefully as he withdrew a hand into the long sleeve of his cloak – the shiny glint of steel catching the dim light, which emitted from the torches around us.

He pulled the kunai from his cloak – and swiftly pressed it to my neck.

'Our family would have had the exact same reaction. And, I suppose I can understand why. Our clan was at the height of its prime – and I was its prodigy. If they had found out that I was secretly harbouring a passion for my younger brother, well, they would have been horrified I'm sure.'

I clenched my bruised and bleeding fist; propping my body up onto my elbows to try and make myself feel a little less inferior to him. However, all he did was lean forward more – weakening the courage in me.

'Why me?' I muttered, feeling the point of the kunai remain at my throat – cold against my skin.

He smiled, a smile which made my very blood run cold – and froze my veins. I had the animalistic urge to run and hide from him – like he was a predator, and I, the defenceless prey. I pushed the urges to the back of my mind, knowing very well that it would be suicide for me to escape.

'I don't know,' he replied, the smile ever present on his lips. 'You were just so…forbidden; the fact that I was unable to touch you drove me to my very limit – '

He pushed the kunai a little into the flesh of my throat – nicking the skin. I bit back my cries as the pain bubbled up to the surface, along with a tiny bead of red blood. His words…they sounded so hate-filled – so…murderous.

'– but I knew that as long as our family were around to keep you from me, I could _never_ have you. I would never be able to feel your skin under my fingers…'

He paused, pulling the kunai down my throat in a slow, tortuous movement. Sweat dripped silently into my hairline and onto the wound above my left eye – stinging sharply like acid onto the raw flesh.

'…and I would never be able to hurt you.'

'You – you hurt me more times then I could count!' I shouted, tears welling up in the corners of my eyes – ignoring how the kunai had paused at the top of my shirt. He jerked his hand roughly, and I screamed.

* * *

_Itachi almost laughed. __Had the boy really been expecting him to kill him with the kunai? The fabric of his small navy shirt – although, Itachi noticed, it was splattered with lovely droplets of blood, and scratched in many places – was torn clean in two; the knife cutting a vertical line down the younger's chest. Sasuke screamed, and Itachi watched in twisted rapture as the torn shirt fell open, a long red line marring the skin beneath it. He – as if purely driven by instinct alone – immediately leant down to the boy's chest; running his tongue along the new wound. It was only a hair-line mark, but alot of blood was drawn to the surface; mingling with the saliva Itachi's tongue left behind. It tasted strange. Like metal, Itachi thought. _

_If he could live off that one taste alone, then he would. _

_He lifted his face from the slowly bleeding scratch, and tossed the kunai to one side. The metal struck the stone wall not far from them, and fell to the ground – its sound echoing throughout the many tunnels underground. Itachi looked at Sasuke's face. It was flushed, splattered with blood – with abused lips slightly parted as he panted out his pain. His black eyes were shining – wet with tears Itachi knew would fall. _

_He glanced down at the boy's elbows – bent to support his upper body as he feebly tried to push Itachi off. They were shaking with the strain of holding his body up – and Itachi couldn't help but pity the boy. _

_Weakness deserved pity, he thought silently. _

_Sitting once again on his heels, Itachi merged his hands to form some hand-seals. No sooner had Sasuke's arms given way, and his head was about to crash into the ground – was it caught in soft hands. _

_

* * *

_

Someone had caught my head, just as it was about to fall. I didn't know whether to be grateful, or curse them.

But...who _was_ the person…? I tilted my head back slightly, and was shocked to see Itachi's scarlet eyes looking down at me. The cold metal of his ring pressed against my cheek, as he held my head in his hands; his knees on either side of my shoulders – so that I was effectively lying in his lap.

'Wh- What are you doing?' I asked him, desperate to get away before the situation became worse.

'I just saved you from severe concussion,' he said, although his lips didn't move. I flicked my eyes back to my outstretched legs. Itachi was kneeling between them.

'There are – two of – you?' I gasped out, pain inflaming the fresh wound running down my skin – searing every time my chest rose and fell with my breaths.

'One is a clone – the one holding your head to be precise.' He said simply, reaching forward to draw his thumbs across the skin of my stomach.

'Just lay still whilst I do this.'

I opened my mouth to protest, but as soon as I had – a moan tore its way through my throat. A moan of despair? A moan of anger? I wasn't sure. But as soon as his drifting hands grabbed at the tight band of my trousers, and pulled them down my battered legs – I knew I had lost my final chance to escape.

My shirt – ripped into two – clung feebly to my body; matting in the drying blood on my chest, whilst my trousers and underwear were pushed past my knees. I screamed again, feeling his hands press against the damaged bone in my knee cap – before my final remnants of dignity were tossed aside – just like the forehead protector and kunai before it.

The clone at my head shifted a little, and its fingers stroked through my hair, occasionally scratching at my scalp in a way that reminded me of how my mother used to pet my hair before I fell asleep.

I couldn't take this.

Itachi looked up at me, locking his eyes with mine just as his hand gripped at my length. The twisting scarlet irises seemed to intensify the raw feeling that spread throughout my body – alighting my nerves with pleasure, as the hand at my groin moved slowly up and down.

'St-stop – pl…please – ' I breathed, trying to ignore how the clone's hands twisted my hair around its fingers – and made me remember my mother. It was just like she was here – stroking my hair, reassuring me that everything was going to be okay – just like she used to.

I cried out in horror, picturing her shocked face above me as she held me in her lap, whilst I let my older brother pleasure me.

'M-Make the clone disappear!!' I screamed, shutting my eyes tightly shut to block out the disturbing images that filtered through my head.

A gentle rush of cold air from behind me signalled the clone's absence – and my head fell gently to the ground. Itachi didn't say anything – but the fact that he had chosen to listen to me for once, made me sigh in relief. If he was going to do this… then I'd rather no-one – no even a clone – was here to watch.

The hand tightened around my arousal – and made me cry out in pleasure. It felt so – so…feels so …

…good?

I opened my eyes, seeing him leaning over me – as if he were shrouding my body from the darkness – illuminated only by the ever dimming candlelight around us. He lowered his face to mine; our noses bumping gently as he his words moistened my lips:

'Let me have you.'

His mouth met with mine, closing the tiny distance between us in the form of a kiss. Hesitantly, I pulled at the collar of his cloak – hearing it snap open with a solitary popping noise. I continued to do this as he kissed me, his lips kneading with mine as I pulled at the seam of his heavy cloak – before it fell open entirely.

'Stay.' He panted, untangling our tongues as he moved away from me. His hands raised the bottom of his thin shirt – and he pulled it quickly up and over his head. His skin met my eyes – porcelain white, and uncannily like my own.

My brother…

His hands then moved to the band of his trousers – and I closed my eyes as he swiftly pulled them off. Only when I felt his hot lips on mine, did I open them.

The heat was getting unbearable – so stifling – so damp – and in such a small space, all we could do was press our skin together. I ran my fingers along his shoulder blade, digging my nails into the flesh that needed to be marred, and watching in amazement as blood trickled from the half-moon marks. He moaned, obviously feeling the pain – and none-the-less, revelling in it. I smirked.

Our erections touched briefly, making me cry out in undeniable pleasure as I rocked harshly towards his body above me. When no friction came, I almost screamed in denial.

'Hush little brother,' he whispered, hooking my right leg under his arm; forcing it upwards. My knee burned furiously under the pressure – and the weak joint felt like it would snap again. I tried to lessen my screams of pain by biting my lip. Making pain to try and _overcome_ pain – how ironic.

'Now then,' he began, looking at me with such lust evident in his eyes – that I couldn't help but moan.

'Just relax.'

And with that simple instruction, he thrust deep into my body. My muscles ripped – and my lower back pulsed with a pain unlike any other I had ever felt before. It was severe, it was hard – it was erotic; but more than anything…it was forbidden. I screamed out – my throat parched and tight, as tears fell down my cheeks.

He pulled out just a little, before pushing back in. The thrusts continued, changing from unbearably fast – to too slow. There was no sense of rhythm, no taking notice of the other's pain – it was just pure animalistic passion – derived from long-awaited lust and sheer confusion.

I wanted it to stop – I wanted him to stop kissing my neck and biting my skin – to stop moaning and whispering in my ear… But at the same time, I wanted it to continue. I couldn't deny that it wasn't good – because it was so unlike anything I had ever experienced. The pleasure was un-mountable. He trailed his tongue languidly across my throat, following the line that the kunai had left in its wake; licking the blood from my skin. Frantically, I reached my arms up to his head above my chest – and entangled my fingers in his hair. I fumbled blindly for the small tie that held it all back in the ponytail – and pulled it free; relishing in how silken it felt, running through my hands like water.

He moaned softly, placing a chaste kiss on the skin of my collarbone – before his fingers came up to hold my neck. His fingers dug sharply into the vulnerable skin – piercing the flesh in a series of puncture-like wounds; trailing in a line from just below my ear, down to the side of my neck. The raw feeling of fresh pain - mixing with the rough feeling of pleasure – it was all too much for both my body and mind, to take.

'I can't – can't –' I cried out, feeling the euphoria reach its highest peak. I stared at his face, black strands of hair sticking to his cheeks and red tinting his skin. He continued to rock into my body – making my back scratch against the concrete floor.

'Just let go – come for me,' he replied, and I did exactly that. I screamed, feeling my muscles tighten as my vision flash from black to white – and made me collapse breathlessly onto the unforgiving floor once again.

Something warm splattered over my stomach – and something else entered me from behind. I…I knew what he had done, what I had let him do…

The reality of the event sunk in, but as much as I wanted to move away from him – something else inside me didn't want to leave.

I flinched as he pulled out; the immense heat that had been building up around my lower back diminishing almost instantly. Lust had been satiated, and pain had been brandished upon the other. It was over.

'I can't…believe you – did that…' I panted, watching as he lowered his naked body beside me.

'I can't believe you let me,' he replied gently, running a smooth fingertip across my cheek; wet with tears, sweat, and blood.

'But- but we're brothers – we, we should _never_ – '

'Shh,' he whispered, pressing his forefinger to my lips. 'Don't say it.'

I complied as he pulled my body closer to him, wrapping a strong arm around my shoulders as I cried onto his bare chest. This confusion, this sheer fear of betrayal – it all hurt much more than physical pain ever would. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to leave. I wanted to push him away. I wanted to hold him closer.

I wanted to love him – and yet, I knew I could only ever hate him.

* * *

_Itachi ran a hand through the boy's damp hair, his fingers snagging a little on the dried clumps of blood and dirt. A large wound graced the nape of the younger's neck – as did the gash above his left eye. The half-moon marks aligning the boy's slender neck stood out proudly on the flushed skin; littered with bite marks and scratches. _

_The neck that Itachi had though to look very much like a swan's – now was a mass of blood and marks. Like a swan's sacrifice. _

_In Itachi's eyes, Sasuke had never looked more beautiful. _

'_I've taken a bite of the forbidden fruit,' he thought to himself – as he continued to stroke the black hair. 'I'm denied heaven for all my sins…' _

_He paused, clenching his hand tightly in the ebony spikes, and lifting the boy's face up to his own. Sasuke flinched at the pain, but didn't say anything. The dull look in his eyes was evidence of raw confusion – and he was numb to any of the elder's advances. _

_Itachi smiled, capturing the boy's lips in a soft kiss – the gentleness of the action seeming to contradict the crimson blood that lay in a puddle around their bodies. _

'_At least hell won't be lonely,' he thought silently, as he felt the younger's tongue brush against his own. _

_- - - Owari - - -_


End file.
